


[Podfic] THE GENETIC SOAP OPERA (OR, ONE OF THE LESS DIGNIFIED ROYAL WEDDINGS)

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [36]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Genealogy, Inheritance, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Turns out Jim Kirk's more than meets the eye, genetically speaking. There are a lot of consequences, mostly for Spock and his sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Genetic Soap Opera (or, One of the Less Dignified Royal Weddings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198817) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> Recorded as a party favor for duckgirlie for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to waketosleep for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## The Genetic Soap Opera (or, One of the Less Dignified Royal Weddings) 

  


**Author:** waketosleep  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Turns out Jim Kirk's more than meets the eye, genetically speaking. There are a lot of consequences, mostly for Spock and his sanity.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20Genetic%20Soap%20Opera.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/198817) | **Wordcount:** 6181  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20Genetic%20Soap%20Opera.mp3) | **Size:** 37 MB| **Duration:** 0:37:45  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20The%20Genetic%20Soap%20Opera.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB| **Duration:** 0:37:45  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
